


Misinterpretation

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time after the events of the World Tournament, Allan and Tatsuya return to Tatsuya’s home in Tokyo. This was not exactly the welcome they were expecting, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misinterpretation

It felt like it had been ages since he had been home the last time - which it somewhat had, since it had been a few months. He was Meijin Kawaguchi now though, and even with PPSE needing reorganization with its chairman missing, it meant he had work to do. He needed a break after everything though, and Allan needed a break too - not to mention it was a good idea to give their employer a few days to get things back in order.

Going home to Tokyo had sounded like a plan, and here they were, getting out of taxi in front of the Yuuki family house. Allan insisted on paying for the ride, and Tatsuya took his bag and headed into the house.

"I'm home," Tatsuya called as he opened the door, not that he thought that his father was actually home. More than likely, the only one who was here was Yana, although she should've known they'd be showing up later today, since he had sent her a message earlier. The lights were out, though, and he reached to turn them on.

Only to find Yana flicking the lights on right at that moment. "Welcome home, young master! Congratulations on the engagement!"

This wasn't exactly what either of them had expected when stepping into the house. "What?" Tatsuya blinked as he looked around, noting that the entrance hall looked slightly unusual. What was up with the decorations anyway? "...Uh? Yana? What's going on here?" He asked, confused. "And wait, what engagement? What are you talking about?"

At that point Allan had made it to the door and carefully peeked in from behind him. "Wow, this looks fancy. What have you been up to now, Yana? Is there a party? I really hope we aren't interrupt anything. ...And who's gotten engaged? What did we miss?"

"Your own engagement party, of course!" Yana declared, looking way too happy. "You should've messaged me earlier though, young master," she then scolded Tatsuya. "Since you only told me you were coming today, I barely had enough time to make some food and get this done! No time to invite your friends over, so it's just the three of us for now, but we should really ask everyone from the Academy and-"

Tatsuya raised his hands at that point. "Wait wait wait," he cut in, appearing alarmed. "Did father arrange something without telling me? I'll have to contact him right away and decline, because my duties aren't going to allow me to-"

"What are you talking about, you silly boy," Yana interrupted him. "I'm talking about the two of you. You even brought Allan back here with you, so I thought a little party would be appropriate!"

Now it was Allan's turn to look confused. "Wait, Yana," he carefully commented. "We're not engaged. I mean not yet at least but that's... Aaah heh..." He grinned and looked at Tatsuya. "But wait, who told you something like that anyway?"

Yana folded her arms. "Aren't we trying to avoid the subject, here. Well, Mr. Adams, please explain event of proposing to him, with the sun setting behind the arena. From Tatsuya's smile and the way he looked at you, I'm fairly certain he accepted. That ring a bell? You know, happened just the other week, at the end of the World Tournament Final fiasco? You should know, I was _so_ worried when that thing with the Plavsky Particles going crazy happened, and there was that crazy Meijin stuff before that too and..."

Both Tatsuya and Allan looked at her for a second, then at each other as the event in question returned the their minds. "...Yana..." Tatsuya said before both him and Allan burst out laughing. "Exactly what have you been doing this time around? Sitting on the hotel roof with binoculars, or what?" It certainly wouldn't have been the first time she somehow monitored whatever he was doing, but this... "I think we have a little misunderstanding going on here. Allan was handing me Amazing Exia after repairing it, so I could have my last Gunpla Battle against Sei and Reiji."

"Oh? You proposed with a gunpla you built yourself?" Yana was suddenly all over Allan, all starry eyed. "How romantic! Just the way my little Tatsuya would like it!"

Allan stared at her with his eyes wide then looked at Tatsuya, who just shook his head and smiled. It looked like this would take a little more explaining.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Best ninja maid Yana is a little too stalky this time. But yes, what we’re talking about here is the infamous Gunpla Proposal. YOU KNOW THE ONE.
> 
> Happy b-day, Blackie!


End file.
